Big Brother Red Lion 1
, also known as Big Brother Red Lion 1: Game of the Twists, was the first season of Big Brother Red Lion. After 68 days, Carson Capik was named the winner over Chase Landis with a 6-3 vote from the Jury. Background Development The ''Big Brother Red Lion'' series was devised by Tristan Kirby and Carson Capik, with help from Hudson Smith, and Matthew Schott. The group was looking for a way to spice up their Activity Period with the intention of having students make new friends and have a good time. Plans of a starting season dated all the way back to December of 2017, and the very first season of Big Brother Red Lion was confirmed by Kirby on February 2nd, 2018, with a best-case-scenario start date of March 19th. This date ended up working out and the project which was once a simple thought officially began with a cast of 20 players. Casting Originally opting for a cast of 14 which were all recruits, a few substitutions and additions were made and Production found themselves with a rather large cast of 20. Casting began March 5th and ended on March 15th, with a rather quick and simple process. However, Zachary Lochary was removed right before Day 1 of the season. Schedule Originally there was a simple schedule of HOH/Nominations on Mondays, POV/Meeting on Tuesdays, Eviction on Wednesdays and a break for the rest of the week. The actual format that ended up being used was far more stretched out and at times, barely even a schedule. This made for a rather messy season but all events still worked out fine. The finale was pushed forward one day due to the planned date being a half day for the school. Twists This very first season's theme was all about twists. Thus, there are very many one-time twists rather than few long-duration ones. * [[Late Entry|'Late Entry']]: Two players, Thomas Harvey and Liam Krzywulak, entered the game a week after everyone else. * [[HOH Vote Twist|'HOH Vote Twist']]: The first Head of Household in the season was voted in by their housemates. * [[Random No-Veto|'Random No-Veto']]: At any one time in the game, the reigning HOH could secretly choose to cancel that week's Power of Veto competition. This was done straight off the bat, in Week 2. * [[Instant Eviction|'Instant Eviction']]: In Week 4, one person who played poorest in a competition would be immediately evicted. * [[Double Eviction|'Double Eviction':]] A classic BB Twist, in Week 5, two houseguests were sent home on Eviction Night. * [[VIP Power of Veto|'VIP Power of Veto']]: In Week 6, a special Veto was in play that allowed its holder to use it up to two times. * [[Co-HOH|'Co-HOH']]: Week 7 had two Heads of Households who each nominated one houseguest. * [[Golden Power of Veto|'Golden Power of Veto']]: In Week 8, another special Veto was in play that allowed its holder to not only veto a nomination, but also choose the replacement. * [[America's Nomination|'America's Nomination']]: In one random week, America would nominate a player after the Veto Meeting. * [[Triple Eviction|'Triple Eviction']]: Week 9 saw three ''houseguests evicted in one day with this twist. * '''Four Player Finale': Unlike normal BB, the finale week started at the Final Four. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Game History Critical Reception Bottom Line See Carson's Corner review here BBRL1 is what many consider to be a "true BB season." It was a solid start to the series and a decent overall game, however the numerous twists and tight schedule reduced its quality a considerable amount. Review Scores Trivia * Including all players, and ones that either withdrew or were removed, there were a total of 23 kids casted. * The season was planned to begin in April, following the original schedule.